A Way Across the Seas
by Bizerko-Kittykins
Summary: When a dracaena attacks Elizabeth, and it is found out that she is a demi-god, Sebastian and Ciel have to take her to America to Camp Half-Blood; only the Fates could tell what may occur from that...
1. I

FANDOM: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
PAIRINGS: SebCiel, ? (More later!)  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Gore, shonen-ai (ship teasing), shota-con, semi-villain centric

SUMMARY: When a dracaena attacks Elizabeth, and it is found out that she is a demi-god, Sebastian and Ciel have to take her to America to Camp Half-Blood. What adventures may occur from that?

I

"HELP!" The doors to the Phantomhive estate flew open and banged against the walls. Sebastian flipped around from where he had been dusting the stair rails.

Elizabeth Middleford ran past him and up to where Ciel had descended the stairs. However, instead of her usual greeting or grabbing him or throwing her arms around him or eagerly spinning him in circles, she moved to hide and cower behind his shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

Ciel have a confused look and turned to her. "What is it, Elizabeth?"

She whimpered. Sebastian stood beside Ciel, quirking a brow.

Then he heard it. A shifting, slithering, dragging sound. He faced the doors just as they rammed open again.

What stood there had the face, arms and torso of a woman, but where she would have had legs, there were two giant snake bodies. She scowled and her eyes narrowed in, seeing Elizabeth.

Sebastian stood in front of the preteens, pulling the knife set from his sleeves. He made the creature meet his stare. It made a noise like hissing. He leaned forward, getting the silverware ready.

The creature moved quickly, almost slicing Sebastian with it's claws. Sebastian dodged to the side and hit the snake-woman with the knives. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through him; he could feel the smirk coming, but...

It didn't take.

The knives had had no effect.

The snake-woman twirled around and made to strike. Sebastian jumped back just in time. The creature's claws were flexed right in front of his chest. He grabbed it's wrist and flipped backwards over his head.

He ran up the stairs to the first landing that Ciel and Elizabeth had moved to.

He yanked a decorative golden sword from the wall and sent it flying at the creature. It bounced off the creature, clattering to the floor, again without effect. The creature spun and stared at Sebastian, then the other two.

Sebastian slid down the railing, standing. He saw the creature pass him and go for Ciel.

He was at the end of the railing as panic set in. He snapped his head from left to right. The thing nearest to him was a bronzed bust. He hefted it up and chucked it at the creature. It burst into jagged pieces on it's skin, digging in and leaving lots of little scratches and gashes on it's skin.

The snake-woman turned and hissed at him. Her eyes zoned in on him. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and snatched up a large piece that had bounced back at him.

The creature came back down at him and he dodged out of the way. He came at the creature one-on-one, this time, armed. He came at it from the side, jamming the creature in the neck and ripping it forward.

The snake lady leaned forward, hissing and clutching her neck. Sebastian dashed around swung out the remnant of bronze, and finished decapitating it.

The creature let out a piercing scream and crumpled forward. Sebastian stood there, panting as he watched the creature slowly turn to dust. It blew away, leaving only one scale where it had just been.

Sebastian blinked. Ciel walked forward to peer around his shoulder at the open doors and the place where the creature had just been.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's coat and hung to him for balance, getting a better view. He narrowed his eye and murmured up at his butler. "Sebastian, what was that thing?"

Sebastian frowned. "I'm honestly nor sure, My Lord. I wish I were," he said, as quietly, to himself.

He sat the papers down in front of Ciel. One blue glanced up to meet him and Lizzy turned her face up from where she had been trying to bug Ciel.

"Yes?" questioned the blue-grey haired boy.

Sebastian straightened up. "The creature appears to have been called a 'dracaena'."

Ciel gave a bored look. Silence. "...And? What does that mean? Why was it attacking Elizabeth?"

The man in front of him gave a small sigh. He ran one gloved hand back through his hair. "Well..." he started off, hesitantly, "Bocchan, I have come to the conclusion that...that Miss Elizabeth is..._different_."

Elizabeth blinked confusedly. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I believe that Miss Elizabeth was attacked by that dracaena because she is a demi-god."

There was a tense silence. "Demi-god?"

"Yes. The child of one of the ancient Greek gods and a mortal."

Elizabeth was staring at Sebastian blankly. Ciel scowled lightly. He sighed and rubbed his eye. "Wha-well, what are we going to do? To keep her safe?"

Sebastian caught his eye again. "Well, My Lord, they _do _have this place in America, they call it Camp Half-Blood..."

* * *

**I swear, this time I had an excuse, kind of, this time for my update-laziness. First…well, let's just say I've been having some family issues. Then, something happened and I wasn't allowed to read/write/whatever fanfic anymore. THEN the family issues worsened and worsened. They're still bad, but for a while, I've been writing on this. I have a couple chaps done and will be continuing it.**


	2. II

II

"I am just saying, My Lord, that the boots would be a better choi-"

"And _**I **_am just saying, Sebastian, that I don't care what you think! They're my feet!" Ciel leaned over the edge of the bed and, nose to nose with his butler, glared.

Sebastian scowled and opened his mouth to scold the boy. "Bocch-"

BAM! Finni came rushing into the room. "_Mis__ter Sebastian_...! Miss Elizabeth's crying and Meirin and I tried to help, but she just kept on and now we don't know what to do!" His eyes shined with the hint of tears.

Sebastian nodded and finished up Ciel's boot, to the boy's complaint, and hurried to the door, mumbling to himself.

"I _still_ don't know how he does that in one breath..."

Ciel and Sebastian met the crying Elizabeth at the bottom of the stairs, surrounded by the Phantomhive staff and her, Ciel, and Sebastian's packed luggage.

Meirin was patting her on the back, awkwardly and Bard was leaning over their shoulders. His ever-present cigarette wagging as he murmured things to her that were supposed to come off as calming.

Elizabeth looked up, green eyes ringed in red and nose sniffling. She wiped her eyes and hiccuped.

"C-_Ciel_. D-do I-?" She interrupted herself with a sniffle. "I-I don't want to go!" Her voice was suddenly loud and far more clear, though tinged with panic. "I-I'll be all the way in America! And I won't know anyone! And I'll miss you!" She had stood to stare at them.

Ciel was scowling at her impudence. He opened his mouth to set her straight, but Sebastian spoke up instead. Sebastian stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come, Miss Elizabeth, it won't be as bad as all that. Camp Half-Blood is filled with all kinds of interesting, talented children like yourself. You will spend your days in their company, doing all kinds of things outdoors, creating things, and will learn to defend yourself. And, once we get there, you will no longer be troubled by these creatures. And," his eyes glinted, "you can always write."

Elizabeth gave a tiny, relented nod. She turned and grabbed the bag lying on top of her trunks. Ciel did the same. They walked outside and got in the carriage as the staff loaded their luggage.

Tanaka got into the driver's seat and they drove away. Bard, Finni, and Meirin waved, growing smaller out the window with distance. After they had disappeared altogether, Ciel turned towards his butler and fiancée, who would be joining him on this trip.

As he saw the still off Lizzy craning out the window and Sebastian sitting with his legs crossed, hands in lap, and smirking across the aisle at him, looking amused as can be.

His gut said, this did not bode well for him.

Lizzy stopped and stared up. "Oooh!" Her eyes were wide as she gaped up at _The Franchesca._

Sebastian and Ciel walked up behind her, not nearly as impressed. Ciel yawned and one bleary eye at the cross-Atlantic cruiser. He turned the blue lazily to the bubbly girl. "You like 'er, Elizabeth?" he remarked sarcastically. Sebastian smirked, before going up and arranging their passage and board on the ship.

He walked up to the man with the tickets. He was tall, pale, and thin with sun-bleached white hair and sea blue eyes. He had an odd look about him.

Ciel was also staring at the man from across the way. The boy's eye narrowed and a scowl graced his face. The man was swimming in his vision, blurring in and out of focus. It was fuzzy. If he stared long enough, it almost seemed that the man had...fins? For ears? He blinked and looked again at the man. No. No fins. He 'hmm'ed and walked up to join Sebastian.

Sebastian was also staring at the man. He scowled, made a twitch of the mouth, then raised his eyebrows in a kind of shrug. He handed the man the tickets.

The man most definitely had fins for ears, as well as webbed fingers, and gills by his shirt collar...probably. Ciel's vision kept blurring, on the man anyway. When Elizabeth had run up by them, finally realizing they were gone, her image remained quite stable.

The man(?) taking the tickets said, "Ah!" and punched a whole in their tickets. He brought a folded piece of paper from his pocket an ran a (webbed?) finger down it. He bit his lower lip after a moment. "Cabins 204 and 205."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "There's three of us." He gestured to Elizabeth and Sebastian.

The (fish?)man made an uncomfortable expression. "We're low on cabins; it's a tight voyage, with summer on the way and all. We're booked tight and have had to double up rooms," he explained. "Rooms 204 and 205 are on the second deck down."

Sebastian gave a sharp nod and led the way up onto the ship. Ciel and Elizabeth followed. Sebastian navigated the levels, corridors, and hallways quickly, easily, and without issue. They passed groups of confused passengers as they went. Ciel had to wonder if they would have been as bad off had his butler not been there.

They stopped suddenly, Ciel barely keeping from faceplanting into Sebastian's midback. Elizabeth made a small noise and caught her balance behind him. He turned to see tarnished silver plates on the doors, reading '204' and '205'.

He frowned again. "Elizabeth, you take care. Sebastian and I will be right next door, in 204." Ciel turned sharply and, snatching a key from Sebastian, marched into the room.

It was fairly large, considering being at sea. It had one queen-size bed, a large wardrobe, and was decorated in lush golds and royal blues, enhancing the extravagant feel of the room. Next to the bed was a small table, and on the other side of the room, were two couches and a coffee table. A painting of a sailing ship on rough waters hung above. A large rug covered much of the wooden floor. The room emitted an old charm, all of the furniture seeming softly worn.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, then seemed to mentally shrug. "I suppose it will do."

Sebastian turned and smirked at the boy from his place of filling the wardrobe. "Glad to see you're still humble, Bocchan."

Ciel scowled and rolled his eye. He pouted and sat down on the edge of the bed. He crossed his arms as Sebastian's chuckling reached his ears.

Sebastian finished and walked over to the boy. Ciel quickly stopped the habitual swinging of his legs. Sebastian smirked and crouched down in front of him and began unlacing his boots. It was quiet between them up until he was unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. He paused, a soft, confused frown on his face.

Ciel squinted his newly uncovered eyes at the man. A soft scowl. "...What?"

He undid the button with soft, skilled fingers. He twitched his mouth, before giving in and asking his question. "Why did you insist on accompanying Miss Elizabeth?" A pause. "It is...rather obvious, My Lord, that you don't care for her too much." His red-brown eyes met the boy's mismatched ones.

"I do," said Ciel. He got a small frown. "Just...not the way she wants me to. Elizabeth is the last connection to my life before the fire...before I was taken..." He looked up, "before you. She is my family, and I feel I need to protect her. Even if just for myself." His voice lowered as he went on.

Sebastian smirked up at the boy. He pulled the nightshirt over the boy's head and led Ciel's shoulder down to the pillow. The boy closed his eyes.

Sebastian smiled and smoothed Ciel's blue-grey hair. He ran his hand down his cheek before turning and blowing out the lights. He'd have the night to plan the coming day.


	3. III

III

Ciel bolted upright in bed. His head snapped this way and that in the darkness. He struggled to hear over his own ragged breathing.

Quiet.

Then, a low thump, clang. He ripped the covers off and leapt to his feet. His over-large night shirt made a soft _snap_ as he began to bolt across the room towards the door. He jerked as he was held back by a long, lithe arm across his waist. He gasped.

Lips whispered against his ear. A familiar, low, and smooth voice brothe, "And just where do you think you're going, Young Master?"

Ciel stiffened, then managed, "I heard a noise upstairs. As the Queen's Watchdog, it is only right that I go investigate."

Sebastian laughed lowly and Ciel shuddered. "That is the entirety of two expansive floors. It would not do you well to spend all night wandering the ship halls _looking for a noise._"

Ciel frowned and tugged at Sebastian's restraining arm. "But-"

Sebastian sighed. "Then **I **will have to go have a quick look." He began to release the boy. "I will be right-"

"And **I **am coming with you." He twisted to stare the red-eyed demon down, now chest to chest.

Sebastian scowled. "Bocch-"

"And that's an order."

Before he knew it, Ciel was swept up into Sebastian's arms. Then they were off. He pushed himself deeper into the hold as blurs of colour and blasts of wind swept over them.

Soon enough, the air hitting them was much colder. Just as soon as Ciel could smell the sea and realized they were on the deck, Sebastian jerked to a stop. Ciel saw a somewhat frightened look on the man's face.

Ciel shifted in his arms and looked in the direction Sebastian was facing. His face surely mirrored the other's.

Elizabeth stood on the railing of the ship, pale nightgown and long blonde hair billowing behind her. _Standing _**on **the railing. She looked dazed, still asleep.

That was when he heard just a catch of the haunting, flowing song. It floated and barely tickled the inside of his ear. His head began to buzz a bit. It was growing steadily as the ship continued to go forward.

His head clouded, he felt the urge to walk forward. To go to the music. After all, he'd just stay a minute...just hear it a little better.

"My Lord!" Ciel had stepped towards the railing. Sebastian grabbed the boy's shoulder. He could feel a tug against his hand; he instinctively wrapped an arm around the young earl to keep him in place.

That was when they heard the splash. A resounding _'plop'_ and crash, and Sebastian's head snapped to the side. And, yes, Elizabeth was gone.

He released the boy and turned to look at him. Could he last while he went for Elizabeth? He met glazed mismatching eyes. He could only hope so.

Sebastian turned and smoothly dove off the side of the ship.

Cold, turbulent water came to meet him. He quickly resurfaced and glanced around him in the slowly waning moonlight. His eyes darted side to side. He caught a glimpse of gold to his left. He turned, then saw Elizabeth resurface. He snatched her up in his arms and turned to the ship, catching up with it. He caught one of the heavily carved adornments in his hand and managed to hook his feet overtop others. He was nearly to the railing with the recently fainted girl as he saw a blur of blue-grey and white fly down past him. His knuckles tightened the thick wood railing as he twisted to see his young master fall. The quick, hard, instinctive motion caused portion to break loose from the deck. Elizabeth and he fell to the dark waters below.

The boy continued to fight to loosen his hands, thrashing this way and that on the slab of sturdy wood, but the black tie only knotted harder.

An amused chuckle echoed forth from the man across from him. "Really, My Lord, are you _trying _to make it a chore to release you later?"

The boy narrowed his eyes. If Elizabeth's form wasn't dead weight over his legs, he would have kicked him. Instead, he made eyes at the man, damning the gag he was muted with, a strip from his nightshirt.

"Af cafght heuf tuh spherikgh afgnmok."

A cheshire grin. "What, Bocchan?" the man said in a mock-polite tone.

"Ahf SAIGK! 'Afk cagft heaf thk serifkg agnfmok!"

Sebastian sighed. "You. Are. _Incorrigible_, My Lord." He got up and undid the gag on the boy. "What was that?"

"I. SAID. I CAN'T _hear the sirens anymore!_" the boy hollered, filled with rage and impatience.

"Oh..." cooed the butler. "I know." He moved to retie the gag.

"What!" yelled the boy. "Then why didn't you untie me?"

"Oh, that's simple." He smirked and tilted up the boy's chin with one finger. "I like seeing you tied up and vulnerable."

Ciel face flushed and he tried to move his face away from Sebastian. He glanced away from him and down at the makeshift raft and open waters around. "That's inappropriate. Untie me now." There was a pause, and he could feel the intensity of Sebastian's eyes on him. "That's an order."

Ciel heard a soft sound, almost like a growl, then hands making quick work of the binds on his wrists. He moved his hands and wrists, then slowly brought his arms around front. He pushed Elizabeth off to the other side of the raft. He sat hunched, crossing his arms over his knees.

He watched the sunrise, ignoring Sebastian's red-eyed gaze, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hello, all. Chapter III is short and Chapter IV is not even finished, much less typed up because I'm having trouble writing out this one part. Sorry. I WILL get it up, though…eventually. **

**ALSO: Does anyone know what the titan Atlas had dominion over? I know that he held up the sky and all that, but…what did he have power over? Just random question. Thanks for the support and all of the lovely reviews! Keep that up, would you?**


End file.
